


Spies Don't Smile

by chezamanda



Series: Quick and (Not Always) Dirty: Marvel Edition [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cell Phones, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Meme, Smile, Teasing, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies Don't Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



> [Drabble Meme](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/114225871936/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) fill: #40. Written for [Pamela](http://brbshittoavenge.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Usual notes apply - don't own any of the characters, just borrowing them.

"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

Natasha side eyed Steve from the driver’s seat. “I dunno, did I?”

“I think you did,” he teased.

“Unless you have proof, no one will believe you,” she said.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could Steve fumbling around for something. She raised an eyebrow but kept her eyes on the road. He was holding up something in his hand.

“Is that your phone?” she asked, looking over.

Steve grinned. “Next time it happens, I’m getting it on camera.”


End file.
